Un poco de amorno hace nada a nadie, ¿verdad?
by hirstx
Summary: que pasaria cuando sakura recibe un paciente al que ha de curar y resulta que ese paciente es la persona es quien la ha echo sfrir tanto? LEMON HE SUBIDO el 5 CAPI. he revisado la ortografia dl capi.3
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: El paciente. 

han pasado 4 años, que largo se ha hecho, pero...pude superarlo y no derrumbarme. Puede que no os lo creais pero, yo he canviado, ya no soi la misma niña de antes,pero.

despertador: PIP! PIP! P.

Sakura: Ya es de dia? jo...que sueño que tengo, si ayer no me hubiera quedado viendo hause...BUENO...me voi a preparar pa ir al hospital.

Sakura salió disparada de su habitació para desuyunar, vestirse e irse. Sakura era una joven de 19 años de tez blanca, con cabellos rosados mas bien corto y ojos verde jade.

Sakura: Mierda! otra vez llego tarde!

Sakura era de las chicas mas deseadas de la vila de Konoha, ya que era preciosa y tenia un cuerpo de infarto, nadia podia hacerle sombra.

Naruto: Buenos dias Sakura-chan, llegas tarde como siempre!(sacandole la lengua)

Sakura: Mira quien habla tu también! Naruto era un chico rubio mas alto que sacura con ojos azules y de tez blanca, era mas bien un chico extrovertido y alegre.

Sakura:Bueno Naruto yo me voi que llego tarde, vale? luego nos vemos.

Naruto: Vale, hasta luego.

Sakura entra a la oficina de su mestra T-sunade.

T-sunade: Ha venido un chico en estado muy crítico, ves deseguida!

Sakura: Si, mestra!

Sakura ya era toda una experta en medicina, era una de las mas reconocidas del país, no solo por sus tecnicas curativas sinó también por su super fuerza.

Enfermera: Aquí esta el paciente.

Sakura: Vale, enpezaré a examilarle.

enfermera: Con su permiso, me retiro.

Sakura: vale.

Sakura se quedó paralizada cuando viño a su paciente,no podia creerselo.

Sakura:Sa-saske-kun.

Sasuke:...(esta desmayado por sus heridas)

Sakura: Haber sakura calmate, proablemente sea una coincidencia, cerraré los ojos y contaré hasta 3...uno...dos...y...tres!

La pelirosa abrió los ojos lentamente y vió la misma imagen que contemplaba hace unos segundos. El chico tenia ell pelo negro y ojos ngros grisazeos de tez blanca mas bien musculoso...era el chico perfecto.

Sakura...no...no...puede ser.

Sakura rompió a llora Sakura: pero que lo que me pasa? A caso no lo e olvidado aún? No entiendo nada!

Enfermera: Ha terminado?

La pelirosa se asust´y sin darse la vuelta para que la enfermera no la viera, dijo:

Sakura: No aún no, dame media hora y ya estará en estado estable.

La pelirosa se puso unos guantes y enpezo a curarle las heridas.

Al cabo de dos dias:

Naruto: Que bien que hayan encontrado al sasuke-baka, no?

Sakura: Todo esto...no deveria de aber ocurrido..por...por..PORQUÉ HA TENIDO QUE VOLVER A LA VILA DE LA HOJA!

La pelirosa rompe a llorar.

Naruto: Sa..sakura-chan...vamos no pasa nada, no querias verle?

Sakura: Tú no lo entiendes.

La pelirosa arranca corriendo sin un rumbo determinado.

Naruto: ESPERA!

Naruto pensó en dejarla sola, creia que seria lo mejor.

Unas horas mas trades T-sunade llamó a la pelirosa para que le hiciera una inspecció a Sasuke.

Sakura: Me niego.

T-sunade: Pero, por qué? Acaso no estas contenta?

Sakura: No..no es eso.

Se va corriendo la pelirosa.

T-sunade: Que remedio, tendria que haber tenido en cuenta que reaccinaria asi,sakura...en fin, le haré yo misma la revisión.

Al cavo de 10 minutos:

T-sunade: Ya estas perfecto! Mis subordinados me han contado que estabas gravemente hernido después de haber matado a tu hermano¿no es así?

Sasuke: S-sí, me duele la cabeza.

T-sunade: Te durará unos 10 minutos el dolor de cabeza, asi que no te preocupes, puedes irte a casa ya.

Sasuke: hmp.Vale.

T-Sudane: Cuidate.

Sasuke mientras de rigia para su casa se encontró a naruto Naruto: Ombre mira quien a vuelto después de 4 años,eh, sasuke-baka.

Sasuke: Callate usuratonkachi.

Naruto: Ya has visto a Sakura?

Sasuke: NO.

Naruto: Tienes pensado verla?

Sasuke: Eso a tí no te importa.

Naruto: COmo siempre, veno pues que vaya bien yo me voi a comer ramen con Hinata.

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto se va corriendo para la paradita de ramen, mientras que sasuke se va a su casa.  
Durante tres dias Naruto, hinata, Ino i mas gente fué cas de Sakura porqé estaban preocupados por ella ya que desde que se fué corriendo no salia de su casa.

Naruto se dirigió para el apartamiento de Sakura, y picó a la puerta.  
TOC, TOC!

Naruto: Estas Sakura?

La pelirosa bajó las ecaleras para ver por la mirilla quien era, mentras pensaba¿nadie me va a dejar en paz!

Nadie contestaba.

Naruto: BUEno ya lo volveré a intentar luego.

Poco a poco Sasuke se fué acercando a al apartamento de la pelirosa hasta llegar a su perta y acto seguido picó.  
la pelirosa de nuevo bajó las escalera y vió que eras Sasuke, ella se asustó y no hizo el mínimo ruido.

Sasuke: Se que estas ahí enfrente de la puerta, así que abreme.

Sakura: .

Sasuke: Como no me abras me iré.

Sakura: Haz lo que te plazca, ami no me interesa lo que agas.

Sasuke: Quieres que haga eso?

Sakura: adelante Sasuke: mi bien pues me voi.

Sakura: .

No se escuchaba nada y de repente.

Sasuke: NO tengo paciencia osea obre o arranco la puerta de tu casa.

Sakura: Obligame.

Sasuke: tu lo as querido.

Sasuke arrancó la puerta de la casa de la pelirosa.

Sakura: Ahora que has arrancado la puerta largate no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Sasuke: Veo que aún sigues siendo una cria y por tanto una molestia.

Sakura: Te lo advierto he conviado.

Sasuke: Me estas amenazando?

Sakura: tomatelo como quieras pero yo me voi a mi habitación. Adiós.

la pelirosa subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación cerró la puerta y cuando se giró se encontro a sasuke en su balcón.

Sasuke: te crees que te puedes desacer tan facil de mí?

Sakura: Handa porqué no vas a cumplir tus objetivos y dejas de molestarme?

Sasuke: Que crees que estoi haciendo?

Sasuke se le acercó lentamenten mientras que ella se iba alejando cada vez mas hasta que chocó contra la pared. Sasuke le susurró al oido...

Sasuke: Mi objetivo es revivir mi clan y tu eres el elemento funamental para poder satisfacer mi último objetivo (cogiendola por la cintura)

Sakura: QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!! NO ME TOQUES!! SUELTAME!

Sasuke: No te gusta que sea asi contigo? vya, veo que vas con una ropa bastante cortita, acaso te a tocado otro hombre? Sakura: (sonrojada) DEJAME!

Sasuke:Tu no eras la que me dijiste que me amarias por siempre y que harias feliz? (le muestra el sharingan)

Sakura: ahora...ahora...AHORA ES TODO DIFERENTE!!! TE HE OLVIDADO!! NO ME AGAS SUFRIR MAS!

Sasuke: Sabes que soi un chico que consigo todo lo que quiero.

La pelirosa alzó la mirada y puedo observar el sharingan de Sasuke, entonces se asusto.

Sakura: No te atreverás a usar el shanringan conmigo! buscate a otra, que seguro que hay cientas que lo quieren hacer contigo!

Sasuke le dió un beso fulminante que se quedó sin palabras y acto de esto empezo a besarla con furia sin que la pelirosa puediera respirar.

Sakura: DEJAME!!! NO ME TOQUES!

Sasuke: Me estas provocando y si me provocas creeme sera mucho peor así que estate quietecita.

Segidamente le dió un beso y fué bajando hacia su cuello donde se le quedarian unas cuantas marcas.

Sakura: SUELTAME!

la pelirosa le mitó una bofetada a Sasuke y acto seguido se fué corriendo de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa.  
Salió de apartamento a toda prisa, pero era inutil, el ya estaba fuera.

Sakura: Déjame en paz! Te odio! (ya llorando)

Sasuke: te crees muy lista por haberme pegado una torta en la cara? Ahora te puedo asegurar que va a ser mucho peor, tu sola te lo has buscado.

Sakura: porfavoe...porfavor...dejame...quiero que no me sigas, que no me agas esto ni lo que tienes pensado hacer

conmigo,yo...yo...ya no pu...pu..(Se le cierran lo ojos)do...ma...sss...(se va a caer en el suelo pero sasuke la coge en brazos como si fuera una princesa)

Sasuke: Ya te lo he dicho nena, consigo todo lo que quiero.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La mansión uchiha. 

cuando desperté estaba en un lugar donde no habia estado nunca, quizas, era un lugar de la aldea que no habia visto nunca.

Sakura:¿que ago aqui? (se pregunto a si misma cuando se dió cuenta que estaba atada por las manos torso y pies)

Sakura:¿que demonios son estas cuerda? ush..no consigo recordar que ha pasado cuando hablaba con sasuke.

Sasuke:¿Me llamabas? (pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara) Sakura:Tu...traidor..bastardo...¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto¿Dónde estoi?

Sasuke:Hmp. Estas en la mansión de los Uchihas, nena, sientete afortunada.

Sakura:No me llames asi! Te odio! dejame salir de aqui!

Sasuke:Aunque quisiera que te vallas no podrias porque este es un pasaje secreto de la mansion asi que...(fué interrumpido por la pelirosa)

Sakura:¿ Que..que vas a hacer conmigo? (preguntó con valentia)

Sasuke:Voi a cumplir mi ultimo objetivo, creo que tu eres la mas apropiada para esto, antes que las ninjas basura de esta villa.

Sakura:¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de tus compañeros? Te juro que como me toques un solo pelo y te juro que (fué interrumpida por el)

Sasuke:¿QUE¿que me vas a hacer tu ami? (apareciendo el shariengan en sus ojos y acergando a la pelirosa)

Sakura:No te me hacerques (intentado desliarse de las cuerdas que la ataban fuertemente)

Sasuke:Vaya desde aqui veo como es tu figura, madre mia como estas nena, creo que me va encantar montarmelo contigo hoy y los dias que me apetezcan (echandole una mirada de terror)

Sakura:Vasta! Para no sigas diciendo esas cosa! Enterate! Yo no soi tuya de nadie y menos te voi a dejar hacer lo que te plazca conmigo! (milagrosamente se desata la cuerda de los pies)

Sasuke:Vaya, parece que no lo vas a poner facil, tu misma, no creo que te guste que me emplee a fondo contigo esta noche, a una cosa mas...eres viergen?

Sakura:¿¿¿!!Pero que pregunta es ea???!!! (mirandolo con odio y a la vez con verguenza)

Sasuke:¿Te ha tocado alguna vez otro hombre? (con tranquilidad)

Sakura:Eso a tí no te importa! (sonrojada)

Sasuke:Vaya tengo tantas ganas de saberlo que lo aria ahora mismo contigo si mi estomago estuviera lleno, pero como no lo tengo quiero comer y por lo tanto TÚ aras la comida.

Sakura:Pero..PERO DE QUE VAS?! NO SOY TU CRIADA! TIENES A MUCHAS ORTAS CHICAS QUE ESTARIAN MURIENDOSE POR ESTAR EN MI LUGAR Y AHORA ENCIMA ME DICES QUE TE AGA LA COMIDA!

Sasuke:Bueno veo que no has canviado tu caracter creo que te lo voi a cambiar yo. (acercandose a ella hasta tocar las rodillas de el con las de la pelirosa)

Sakura:No lo entiendo¿por que te has vuelto así? el Sasuke que yo conocia no era agresivo era tranquilo y no obligaba a nadie ha hacer nada que la orta persona no quisiera ¿donde esta eses Sasuke? (mirandolo con cara de pena lo cual lo ponia mas excitado al pelinegro)

Sasuke:Esta aqui mismo, nena (deslizando su mano por el culo de la pelirosa)

Sakura:DEJAME! NO ME TOQUES! ESTA BIEN TE ARË LA COMIDA (dijo eso para ganar tiempo para intentarse escapar de la mansion)

Sasuke:Vaya has cambiado de idea, me parece bien, te conduciré hasta la cocina.

Sakura intentaba tragarse las lagrimas pero era casi imposilble era algo superior a ella, estaba temblando y no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar asi que lo mejor que podia hacer era obedecerle siempre que no fuera contatcto físico.

Sasuke:Me apetece comer arroz con carne bien tierna.

Sakura:(dirigiendose a la nevera) no hay nada en la nevera de comer.

Sasuke:Tranquila yo iré a comprar la comida porque si te dejara ati seguro que no volverias, te conozco demasiado bien.

Sakura:...asqueroso.

Sasuke:Tu vuelve a decirme algo asi que no me controlo. Ya me cuesta controlarme nada mas con verte para no montarmelo contigo y encima me provocas la proxima no me controlo, te lo aseguro. (hechandole una mirada penetrante a la tremolosa pelirosa) Sakura:...(no contesta)

Sasuke:Ni se te ocurrra escaparte¿esta claro? como surja ese caso te buscaré por todas parte.

Sakura:Esta bien.

Sasuke:Así me gusta.Eres como una gatita sin domesticar.(se acerca a ella)

Sakura:Como tu digas.(con un hilo de voz con una expresion desesperada)

Sasuke:Me encanta cuando pones esa expresion de cara (el pelinegro esta a escasos centímentros de su rostro bello)  
Sakura.

El pelinegro se agacha para darle un beso apasionado, cuando derrepente tocan la puerta. En ese momento el pelinegro matariía a quien fuera quin tocara la puerta.

Sakura:(entre cortada porqué le faltaba aire) E-estan...picando a la puerta.

Sasuke:Que pique quien quiera ahora solo estamos tu y yo.(dandole un beso fulminande donde la lengua del pelinegro se introdujo lentamente en la boca de ella)

Sakura,desesperada porque no sabia que hacer, le giró la cara.

Sasuke:Bueno nena, me voi a comprar la comida asi que haz bondad.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con lllave i se fué. Sakura fué comprovando ventana tras ventana para ver si estaba alguna abierta, peró, tal y como pensaba ella estaban cerradas. Así que decidió sentarse en el sillón, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

Sasuke abre la puerta con dos bolsas en la mano.

Sasuke:Sakura, estas aqui?

Al no verla se enfadó mucho y dejó caer las bolsas para buscarla por la mansión.

Sasuke:!¿Dónde se habrá metido?! YA veras cuando la encuentre!

Sasuke pasó por enfrente del comedor y vió un brazo que sbrosalía del sillón que esta girado.

Sasuke¿A si que estabas aqui? Menudo susto me as dado. (dijo sonriendo) bueno voi a dejarla descansar por hoy aré yo la comida.

Pasaron dos horas i la pelirosa empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y oliendo un aroma realmente delicioso.

Sakura:¿A que huele? (preguntó curiosa)

Sasuke:A curry (dijo el con una sonrisa realmente tierna que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara un poco)

Sakura:YO...lo siento...no deberia de haberme quedado dormida.

Sasuke:...hmp Sakura:Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Sasuke:No da igual pero lo que si que podrias hacer es poner la mesa.

Sakura:Vale.

La pelirosa cogió dos platos , dos vasos y dos cucharas y las puso en la mesa sin olvidarse las servilletas.

Sasuke:Dentro de 5 minutos estará, vale?

Sakura:Vale.

Al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaban comiendo en la mesa.

Sasuke:Puedes pasarme la salsa de soja?

Sakura:Claro.

En los pensamientos de la pelirosa pensaba que se queria ir lo mas lejos pasible de el y no verle la cara nunca mas en lo que le quedaba de vida pero...habia algo que se lo impedia...¿que seria?

Sasuke:¿Estaba bueno?

Sakura:Sí.

Sasuke:Esta noche y todos los demás dias te tocará ati.

Sakura:¿que¿los demas dias¿Esta noche¿de que estas hablando?

Sasuke:¿Te pensabas que te dejaria ir tan facilmente? Pues estas equivocada del todo.

Sakura:Pero.. pero mis padres.

Sasuke:Sé que tus padres estan de viaje y no volveran dentro de 6 meses¿no es cierto?

Sasuke:Y aunque estubieran tus padres no irias eso tenlo por seguro.

Sakura:!!¿Por qué Haces todo esto?!! TE ODIO! Sasuke:UIX¿te acuerdas de lo que te he dicho esta mañana? Ya no espero mas.(mirada seductora)

Sakura:No...no porfavor.

Sasuke la empotró contra una pared con fuerza y esta gimió de dolor.Sasuke le fué lentamente metiendo mano hasta que esta empezó a ponerse roja y chillar para le dejara en paz. Pero este le apretó mas fuerte contra la pared y mas contra su cuerpo para que gimiera. Y asi fué.No paraba de darle besos explosibos y sin aire la pobre pelirosa.Sasuke elevó las piernas de la pelirosas para ponerlas en la cintura de este. La pelirosa se negaba pero hasta que al final acabaron así porqué el pelinegro tenia mas fuerza que ella.Seguidamente le empezó a besar el cuello, dejandole unas marcas bastante grandes y notables.

Sasuke:Me vuelves loco. (levantandole el vestido)  
Cuando la pelirosa lo notó empezó a moverse para que la dejara en el suelo ya que pensaba que seria violada o algo así.

Sakura:Dejame, porfavor, te lo suplico.

El pelinegro poco a poco le fuñe subiendo mas el vestido hasta quitarselo y este quitandose la camiseta. Cuando la vió en ropa interior se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Sasuke:Madre mia...nena que bien formada estas. (dijo con una sonrisa un poco malefica)

Sakura:No me mires...no me mires...NO ME MIRES!!!! Acto seguido le mitó una torta en la cara al pelinegro dejandola caer de un golpe y mientros ella escapaba por uno de los pasadizos de la mansión.

Sasuke:Ja, buen golpe, pero no te servirá de nada escapar, gatita.

Sakura:Maltido! Estas me las pagas! (con cara de furia y odio)

La pelirosa se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Se volvió a levantar y con pocas fuerzas fué caminando por un pasillo un tanto oscuro. Entre que andaba un poco coja por la caida y entre que no se veia nada la pobre estaba arregalda, hasta que de nuevo cayó. Pero esta vez alguien le cogió.

¿QUIEN SERA¿COMO REACCIONARA SAKURA ANTE LA PERSONA QUE LE HA COGIDO¿QUE PASARÄ?  
todo esto lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 3:Fuí vio...

XFA DEJEN REVIEWS!! ESPERO K LES AYA GUSTADO!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Fui vio... 

Sakura:No me agas daño, porfavor!

¿?:Que haces aqui, sakura?

Sakura:Sa-Sai?

Sai:Te veo un poco mal¿pasa algo?

Sakura iba a contarselo todo, pero no lo hizo cuando penso en todas las cosas horribles que le podia hacer el desgracioado de

Sasuke Uchiha.Asi que dicidi no decirselo.

Sakura:...No..no es nada, no te preucupes solo que me caМ y me torcМ el pie.

Sai: Ah vaya, una cosa ¿Como que vas tan lijerita de ropa?(cayendole la baba)

Sakura¿EH?...(sakura y sai hicicieron un silencio cuando esta reaccionС metiendo un puЯetazo) PERVERTIDO!

Sai:Ugh...vaya lo siento no era mi intenciСn Sakura: Yo lo siento..a sido un acto reflejo...(cuando fuИ cortada por unos pasos que se escuchaban desde el fondo del pasillo)

Sakura: Corrre! Porfavor, vete!

Sai¿? Porque?

Sakura: Porfavor vete no quiero que me veas asi!!! (era mentira solo era porque se acercaba alguien)

Sai: Vale vale ya me voi Sakura:Una cosa mas, no le digas a nadie que estoi aqui, ©vale?

Sai: Vale. AdiСs y cuida de ese tobillo.

Sakura: Claro.(Sai se va y se difumina en la oscuridad)

¿?:Con quien estabas hablando, eh?

Sakura:Eres Sasuke? Sasuke:Quien sinС.

Sakura:...maldito Sasuke:Vaya veo que te has hecho daЯo, quieres que te cure? (risa malicioa)

Sakura:No, no quiero gracias!

El pelinegro se le hacerca con gran rapidez hasta su oreja y le susurra.

Sasuke:De mi no vas a escapar, nena.

La pelirosa se quedó atonita ante ese comentario y retrocede con dificultad hasta que se cae de culo por culpa de su tobillo.

Sakura:No te acerques a mi!

Sasuke:No temas. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

Sakura:NO!! DEJAME!! NO ME TOQUES!

El pelinegro la coje del brazo bruscamnte hasta levantarla. Sasuke:Quieres que te lleve?

Sakura:NO! PUEDO IR SOLA!

El pelinegro frunciС el cenЯo de rabia y la cogio de la cintura y la elevo hasta su cintura haciendo que las piernas de la pelirosa se cruzaran entre su cadera y que sus brazos pasasen por su cuello.

Sasuke:Demonios! Eres mas dificil de lo que pensaba!A partir de hoy te voi a tener vigilada!

Sakura:No soi una niЯa pequeЯa y no voi a pasar un dia mas contigo! Maldito!

Sasuke:Vigila ese vocabulario!! ami no me hablas asi! ©te queda clarito? (apretando su cuerpo contra el de el haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor)

Sakura:Me haces daЯo.

Sasuke:Tranquila en cuanto vayamos a la habitaciСn solo sentiras placer.

Sakura:Eso ni lo sueñes!

Llegando a la habitacio.Sasuke la tumba en su cama y instantaneamente se pone encima suyo, contemplando vistas espectaculares.Seguidamente le desabrocha el sujetador y por primera vez puede ver sus pechos tan perfectos y caracteristicos.

Sasuke:Que gozada! Que pechos mas grandecitos. Me gustan. (mientras los manosea)

La pelirrosa muerta de verguenza intenta quitarselo de encima peo es imposible asМ que usС su fuerza sobrehumana pero fuИ un intento fallido. Sasuke iba masajeando y lamiendo lentamente los senos de la pelirosa haciendo que esta gimiera cada vez mas fuerte. Podia sentir su respiración agitada, y como su cuerpo se ponia mas caliente, mientras que el pelinegro se iba desabrochando los pantalones.

Sakura:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEJAME!!!!! CERDO!!! MALDITO; COMO TE ODIO!

Sasuke:Deja de moverte asi no hay quien haga nada!

El pelinegro iba bajando hasta su vientre acariandolo y dandole besos hasta que deslizС sus bragitas negras que iban a juego con el sujetador y ahМ fue cuando se asombró.

Sakura:...(roja y respiraciСn entre cortada)

Sasuke:Pre-precioso. Sakura eres una escultura tienes un cuerpo de infarto y eres muy guapa. Que mas podria pedir un hombre?

Sakura:No..no sigas (llorando de miedo)

Sasuke:Porfavor no llores...no llores...ya veras como tu tambien quieres en tu interior, tu cuerpo corresponde al mio. (bajandose los calzoncillos)

Sakura:Porfavor eso no..eso no.

Sasuke:No puedo aguantar mas.

El pelinegro empezó a penetrarla haciendo que la pelirosa Sotara gemidos de dolor pero a la vez de placer. El pudo sentir que ella era virgen asi que empezС flojo, y asi aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Con cada embestida la pelirosa chillava que parara como una loca hasta que este se corriС dentro de ella y llegaron al climax los dos.

Sakura:No puedo mas..(se desmaya)

Sasuke:Sabia que te gustaria (sonrisa un poco malefica)

el se introdujo en la cama con ella y la arropó dejando que la fina sabana callera por el cuerpo de ella y el aprobechaba que se habia desmayado para dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

Sakura:...

Sasuke:Quiero reconstruir mi clan contigo, solo contigo tu eres la unica persona a la que quiero con toda mi alma, nunca abra otra que seas tu.(en la cama)

Sakura:...

Al dia siguiente, sasuke abre los ojos lentamente y puede contemplar perfectamente la belleza de sakura y su hermoso y explosibo cuerpo.Podia comtemplar cada curva de su cuerpo, pero lo que mas le gustaba era la cara que tenia cuando dormia, tenia una cara angelical.

Sasuke:¿estas despierta?

Sakura:...mmmm.

Sasuke¿©Aun sigues enfadada...conmigo?

Sakura:Lo que has hecho no tiene perdon.

Sasuke:...(sin nunguna expresion)

Sakura:¿porque lo has hecho?¿No has tenido suficiente desapareciendo estos 4 años con el sufriento que he sufrido hasta ahora y ahora esto.

Sasuke:Yo...yo solo queria sentirte de una vez...cuando eramos pequeЯos pensaba que solo eras una molestia, pero ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo y te veo tan cambiada fisicamente pues...es dificil de resistirse.

Sakura:Eso no es una justificaciСn!! ©Porque lo has hecho?!! (llorando)

Sasuke:pues..porqué...te quiero La pelirosa no podia pronunciar ni una sola palabra despuИs de lo que habia dicho el peliregro hasta que pudo articular sus primeras palabras.

Sakura:Esto..es ridiculo.No solo me has violado sinС que ahora te ries de mi en mi cara.

Sasuke:No digas eso.

Sakura:¿el que?

Sasuke:Que te he violado.

Sakura:¿no es verdad?

Sasuke:No. Porqué ayer a la noche pudo oir y ver como gemias de placer¿no es cierto?

La pelirosa se sonrojó tapando su rostro con la sabana para que este no la viera.

Sakura:Eso es mentira, me hiciste daño por eso chillaba...ademas no tiene sentido que una persona aga el amor con otra sin que ninguna de las personas sienta algo.

Sasuke:Pues yo creo que tu y yo sentimos lo mismo aunque no lo reconozcas (cogiendola de la barbilla a unos centimetros de sus labios) ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

El pelinegro empezó a besarla con fuerza intruduciendo su lengua bruscamente mientras que esta intentaba se pararse de Иl. Hasta que insconcientemente le devolvió el beso.Estubieron un rato hasta que se separaron para recobrar el aire e hiccieron lo mismo.

Sakura:mmmhhh.

Sasuke:Lo que yo decia (decia mientras besas con fulminaciСn a la chica formandose una sonrisa en su rostro)

Sakura:Callate (dijo ella formandose una sonrisa tambien en su rostro)

El pelinegro hizo mas fuerza para que sus cuerpos quedaran completamente pegados acto seguido el pelnegro empezС a meterle los dedos por la vagina haciendo que esta se sonrojara y gimiera de placer.

Sasuke:¿te gusta?

Sakura:Pervertido.

Sasuke:Hmp.

Seguidamente sacС los dedos y la puso de cuatro patas y la empezС a penetrar bestialmente haciendo que ella gimiera de placer y dijera:

Sakura:Mas fuerte, mas fuerte!!! MAS!

Sasuke:Vamos puta.

Se corrieron los dos a la vez manchando las sabanas , pero el se corriС dentro de ella. Al cabo de un rato.

Sakura: Tengo hambre. ¿tu?

Sasuke:No, vamos a quedarnos un rato mas en la cama.

Sakura:NO. tengo hambre (el pelinegro le massajeaba los senos y apretaba los pezones)

Sasuke:Venga, si vas a comer ahora.

Sakura:Pero si lo acabos de hacer ahora.

Sasuke:Pero ha sido muy rapido, venga otra vez.

Sakura:No. me voi a desayunar a la cocina. (se levanta se pone una bata y baja ha hacer el desayuno mientras el pelinegro se pone otra bata y baja a la cocina.

Sasuke:Que buena olor hace, que es lo que estas haciendo?

Sakura:Rosquillas.

Sasuke:Me encantan las rosquillas.

Sakura:Ami también.(sasuke se acerca a ella y le quita la bata dejandola desnuda.

Sasuke:Me gustas mas asМ.

Sakura:Pervertido. (sonrojada)

El pelinegro la colocС encima de la mesa, sacС su pene que esta erecto y la penetrС llegando hasta dentro con fuerza la cual cosa se iban calentando cada vez mas y este se volviС a correr dentro de ella.

Sakura:Las rosquillas se me van a quemar.

Sasuke:Al cuerno las rosquillas!

Y este empezó de nuevo a penetrarla cada vez con mas fuerza.

Sakura:OH! SI!! AGH...

Sasuke:MMFFHHH..SA..SAKURA...

Y este lo hizo lo mas fuerte que pudo y se volvió a correr dentro de ell amanchando su cara.

Sakura:AGH..que llena estoy.

Sasuke:Yo no puedo mas.

Sakura:Yo tampoco.

Sasuke:...

Sakura:Sasuke.

Sasuke:Que?

Sakura:No..no...hemos utilizado preservativos.

Sasuke:Y que?

Sakura:Pues que soi muy joven para tener a un hijo¿no crees?

Sasuke.

Sasuke:No, no. Yo la verdad esque quiero tener un hijo contigo.

CONTINUARA

Proximo capituo 4:Seducir o forzar?

XFA DEJEN REVIEWS ME ARIA MUXA ILUSION, YO NO SOI BUENA EN ESTAS COSAS YA QUE A SIDO MI PRIMER FIC, PERO WENO. BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Seducir o forzar? 

Sakura:pero yo.

Sasuke:¿stas rechazando a nuestros futuros hijos?

Sakura:NO! no es eso solo esque...creo que soi muy joven aún.

Sasuke:mmm...yo creo que no ademas, tu eres la unica mujer que amo, y no pienso consentir que nadie te mire, ni te hable y menos que te ponga las manos encima.

Sakura:Ese es mi problema, ademas yo no soi tuya, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana!

Sasuke:Eso crees?

Sakura:Claro!  
La pelirosa se vistiС con su ropa y saliС de la mansiСn uchiha dejando a Sasuke a un lado por lo que le habia dicho, realmente era un idiota.

Sasuke:donde te crees que vas, eh? (cogiendola del brazo)

Sakura:Me voi a dar un vuelta, sueltame (con tono serio)

Sasuke:Vale, te acompaЯo.

Sakura:Quiero ir sola.

Sasuke:Para que te mire toda la aldea con caras de pervertidos? de eso nada.

Sakura:QUIERO IR SOLA (irritada)  
Sasuke:No.

La pelirosa se solóС del agarre que tenia sujeta del brazo y le dió un portazo en todas las narices.

Sakura:Pero que se ha creido?!!! (enfadada)

Sasuke:Pero que se ha creido?!!!(furioso)

El pelinegro decidió dejarla en paz, ya la verА después de que entrene todo el dia.

Cuando llegó la noche el pelinegro entró en su casa.

Sasuke:Sakura¿has hecho la cena?

Sasuke:¿sakura¿sakura...donde estas?

Sasuke:SAKURA!

El pelinegro salió todo corriendo de su casa en busca de la pelirosa, porque por lo que habia podido comprobar sus pertenencias (De sakura) se las habia llevado.  
El pelinegro buscó por el bosque por las calles y nada, hasta que decidiС colarse en su casa(el la habitaciСn de ella) y allИ estaba ella, con un pijama que constaba de una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y unos shorts muy monos que se adaptaba a su figura.

Sasuke:Vaya, asi que aquМ estas Sakura:mierda..(murmurС a lo bajo)

Sasuke:¿creias que te podias escapar de mi?

Sakura:No, lo unico que he echo es alejarme de un moscardСn, pero por lo que veo aun me sigue.(tono sarcastico)

Sasuke:Tu te vienes conmigo!ahora!

Sakura:Sabes una cosa?!! Estoi harta de que me lleves de un sitio para otro como si fuera de tu propiedad!(isterica) y a demas que nos allamos acostado no significa que te quiera!

Sasuke:¿as acabado?

Sakura:Como te odio.

Sasuke:Venga recoge las cosas y vamonos que nos espera una noche muy larga.(con una sonrisa malefica)

Sakura:NO! no me da la gana de irme!! como se enteren mis padres que estas aqui te matan! asi que ala, vete!

Sasuke:¿me estas echando?

Sakura¿©Te lo dejo mas claro?

El pelinegro se abalanza sobre ella tirandola a la cama violentamente sobre la cama de manera que el esta encima de ella.  
Sasuke:Ahora eres mia Sakura:¿acaso hay algun papel que ponga que soi de tu propiedad? eres un enfermo.  
Sasuke:?sabes a quien le estas hablando asi? mejor sera que dejes de forcejear, sino serА peor, bueno, ya lo viste la primera vez¿no?

Sakura:¿El dia que me violaste en tu casa? ese dia jamas me olvidaré, te llevaste contigo mi inocencia.

Sasuke:¿quieres decir que yo te violé? yo creo que tu lo disfrutabas igual que yo.

Sakura:E-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes...(poniendose roja)

Sasuke:Vaya...yo no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurriС esa noche, que tal si lo repetimos?  
Sakura:Ni te se ocurra!

El pelinegro empiza a meter la mano por la camisa de tirantes masajeandole los pechos, y la otra bagando libremente por sus caderas.

Sakura:Sasuke, BASTA!

Sasuke:Shhh, tu también quieres El pelinegro se quitó la camisa y empezó a besarla posesibamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella.

De repente entraron dos personas por la puerta, efectivamente, eran los padres de la pelirosa.

Madre:Pero...pero que pasa aqui!

Padre:Sueltala ahora mismo!

Sakura:No es lo que parece papА, mamА.

Sasuke:He pedido a Tsunade para llevarmela unos dias a mi casa a que me tenga vigilado.

Sakura:E-exancto, si eso!

Madre:Menuda cara tienes chabal, como te vea tocar otra vez a mi hijita juro que te acuerdas de mi!!! te a quedado claro!

Sasuke:Si, claro.

Madre:No sufras hijita, puedes venirnos a visitar cuando quieras y sobretodo llamanos para recibir informacion tuya, vale?  
Sakura:Claro, mamА.

La pelirosa empezó a recoger su ropa y otros accesorios a regañadientes viendo como su querido Uchiha tenia una sonrisa en su rostro un tanto malefica.

Sakura:¿Se puede saber que tanto miras?

Sasuke:Nada, lo bien que esta tu trasero!

Sakura:Demente!

Sasuke:hmp.

CONTINUARA

eSPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI, LA VERDAD NO ME ESFORCÉ MUXO EN HACERLO, YA QUE NO SABIA QUE PONER, ASI QUE LO UNIKO K ESPERO SK LES HAYA GUSTADO. ¿BUENO¿MALO? OPINEN FXAVOR.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La copa**

Sasuke:Vamonos! (dijo como si fuera una orden)

Sakura: Aun me faltan cosas por coger cosas.

Sasuke: Me da igual (coge el equipage de la joven con una mano y con el otroo brazo la rodea por la cintura elavandola y inclinandola hacia abajo)

Sakura: SUELTAME!!!AUN NO HE ACABADO DE RECOGER MIS COSAS!!!!

Sasuke: mira como no te calles, vai a dejar tu equipaje aqui y te vas a aguanar porque no endras nada que ponerte.

Sakura: (la pelirosa infló sus mejillas)

Sasuke: Suficiente estoi haciendo esperandote aqui, idiota.

INERSakura: SHANDAROO!! DE QUE VA ESTE TIO??!!! LO MATO!!!

Sasuke: hmp.

Sakura: tu si que eres idiota y nadie te dice nada, asi que mejor callate.

Sasuke: mira niñita de mama, tu no me mandas callar. El unico que puede soi yo, vale?

Sakura: Claro, su majestad.

Sakura se despidió de su madre y sasuke igaul pero algo nervioso ya que la madre de la pelirosa le amenazaba con cosas raras (ya os lo podeis imaginar)  
Una vez en la mansion Uchiha...

Sasuke:Bueno, quiro que me hagasa la cena mientras yo me ducho¿vale?

Sakura:NO. no soi tu esclaba! Contrata a una o algo asi.

Sasuke:Para algo te tengo a ti, nena.

Sakura:COMO TE DETESTO!!

El pelinegro se dirige al baño a ducharse mientras la pelirosa le hace la cena.

Sakura: Veamos que puedo hace? YA SE! le aré sushi, y haber si con suerte con el pez globo ne atraganto o se muere!!

Sasuke: TE HE OIDO!!!(Desde el baño)

Sakura:Mierda..(susurra por lo bajo)

Sakura:Bueno vamos allá! (se tira dos horas en la cocina con lo cual el pelinegro esta mas que molesto mirando la tele a causa de esperar tanto)

Sasuke:TENGO HABRE! TERMINA DE UNA VEZ!

Sakura:CUANDO TE CASES VAS A TRATAR A TU ESPOSA COMO ME TRATAS A MI???!!!

Sasuke:NO. porque la unica persona que pude ser madre de mis hijos eres tu!!

Sakura:Sigue soñando!!

A la pelirosa se le ocurrió una idea. Con la vevida de sasuke, le pondria una pastilla que se disuelbe en cuestión de segundo, que serviria para acerlo dormir, y asi esa noche, la pelirosa echaria a patadas a sasuke de su propia casa.

Sasuke:QUEDA MUCHO??!!

Sakura:NO!! ya voi!! (disimuladamente le pone la pastilla) lo unico malo que tiene esque esta pasitilla solo hace efecto cuatro horas...(lo dijo para si)

La pelirosa pone los platos servidos en la mesa.

Sasuke:Ya era era hora, no?

Sakura:Lo quieres hacer tu la proxima vez?! desagradecido!

Sasuke: que aprobeche (pasando de ella)

Sakura: Capullo.

Sasuke: Esto esta muy bueno! mañana vuelvemelo a hacer.

Sakura:Las ganas! yo no pienso pasar dos horas mañana otra vez en la cocina.Hazlo tu!

Sasuke:Tu haces lo que yo digo! (bebiendo del vaso)

Sakura:pero..(le cambió la cara completamente cuando vió como sasuke se vebia el baso)

Sasuke:UY...me siento extraño...que..que..es lo que me has dado de beber?

Sakura:Agua, cariño (con tono sarcastico)

Sasuke:si claro...vamos...que hoy te e...uy...de..dar una lección...que..nunca...(se cae de la silla al suelo dormido)

Sakura:Excelente.

La pelirosa lo coge como puede y lo deja en el jardin durmiendo)

Sasuke:...

Sakura:Al fin una dia en paz

Sakura se va a la habitación de sasuke a dormir.  
Al dia siguiente...la pelirosa abre los ojos lentamente y lo primero que visializa es una figura de pie con cara de enfado, de muy molesto. (k miedo!!)

Sasuke:Sakura, me vas a dar una explicacion?

Sakura:una explicacion?

Sasuke:De lo de anoche.

Sakura:Oh si claro. Ayer por la noche te emborrachaste como una cuba bebiendo mucho sake, y como lias a alcol, pues te envie a dormir a la cama.

Sasuke:Y como que hoy me e despertado en el jardin?!! (con la venita en la frente)

Sakura:Nose...a-alomejor eres sonambulo y tu no lo sabes.

Sasuke:Sakura.(con el tono de voz cansado) mira no tengo ganas de nada, asi que dejame acostarme porque tengo la espalda que no puedo.por su puesto en mi cama. Y como premio a tu "sinceridad" te vas conmigo a la cama.

Sakura:JA! estas loco!! yo me voi por ai un rato! (levantandose de la cama)

Sasuke:No me agas enfadar mas de lo que estoi(la coge del brazo y la tira violentamente a la cama)

Sakura:AAHHH!(chilla de dolor)

Sasuke:¿sabes? nunca pensИ que fueras tan dificil de cazar! pero ahora eres mia y de nadie mas! (poniendose encima de ella)

Sakura:Otra vez no..(con desesperacion)

Sasuke:Otra vez si(activando su sharingan)

Continuara!! bueno que taql les ha parecido?! espero k os guste!  
Critiquen todo lo k kieran!  
Bye bye!! si kereis podeis darme ideas de como puede seguir el fic, jeje. Esque como estoi haciendo otro fic tambien pues, nose como continuarlo bien bien. Gracias x leerlo!  
BYE BYE!!!


End file.
